donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Rope Ravine
' Rope Ravine '''is the fifth level in Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!, the first world in ''Donkey Kong Land. As the name implies, it contains many ropes. It also contains barrel cannons, Zingers and Hogwashes. At the end, if you go past the first exit, you will find many bananas and a second exit. Layout When they begin the level, the Kongs must travel to the left and grab onto a rope. It will take them over to another rope. They should quickly jump over to this rope, and then ride to land. Traveling a little farther from here will take them to another rope. Once grabbed onto, the rope will move east and pull the heroes over a wide abyss. As it moves, though, they will have to jump over to two other ropes and also watch out for Zingers. Once they get passed the abyss, the Kongs must defeat two Gnawties and hop onto yet another rope. This one won't go too long, and they will have to soon jump to some barrels below them. With careful aim, they will shoot to each barrel and cling to another rope. This one will lead them to an area with the Continue Point. Halfway through the level, the heroes must ride on the next rope they see and get over a large pit. Back on land, they will have to slide down a steep slope and grab onto another rope before they slip off of the platform they are on. The rope will take them to a barrel, which will then blast the group to the letter N on a platform. If the Kongs journey to the east a little bit more, they will make it to yet another rope. It will guide them to the following two ropes. As they ride along these ropes, they will have to move up and down on them to avoid several Zingers in their path. Soon, they will make it to a slippery area, which they should walk down to find a barrel. It will shoot the heroes to the letter G, and then to another barrel. With precise aim, the group must shoot through this barrel, following the nearby banana trial. They will end up on land again if they shoot to the correct area. Looking a little farther ahead, the Kongs will notice an exit portal. Items and objects K-O-N-G Letters *'K': Found while on a rope after a Zinger. *'O': Hovering above a cannon barrel leading to a bonus room, and before the check point. *'N': The Kongs are launched via barrel cannon to the "N" while going through the level normally. *'G': As with the "N", Kongs are launched into the "G". Bonus areas *'First': After shooting from the first three Barrel Cannons, the Kongs grab on a rope that takes them to the letter O. After the letter, the Kongs must jump directly below into an Auto-Fire Barrel that blasts them to the first Bonus Area. The Bonus Area takes place in a jungle area where the Kongs must jump on a button to release their Kong Tokens from a Barrel Cannon individually. The Kongs earn an extra life for each Kong Token that they catch. Once the Kongs run out of Kong Tokens, they return into the main level. *'Second': When the Kongs grab the letter N, they must jump down into the gap below to land into a barely-visible Auto-Fire Barrel, which takes them to another Bonus Area. The second Bonus Area has an underwater setting where the Kongs can collect many bananas and a few Kong Tokens. After doing so, they can exit from the left side. Videos de:Rope Ravine Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land Stages Category:Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! Stages Category:Snow and Ice Stages Category:Snowscapes Category:Donkey Kong Land levels